


Who's Baby, Really?

by Methany



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methany/pseuds/Methany
Summary: An ancient fanfiction of ours that has been given new life. Pretty good for laughs!Lucy gets knocked up, but by whom?! It's Mira. It was always Mira."Yes, you came from the Heartfelias. They own railroads." He said, trying to choose the best words, and getting up himself. "So?""SO? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? SO? WAS RAILROADS ALL YOU COULD COME UP WITH?" Anger boiled up inside of me, and shot out of my face in the form of tears. "Take me to my place. Take your stuff, and leave. Fall off a cliff. Don't come back. Don't you ever step foot near me or Layla again. Do you understand? I'll call the police."





	1. Who's Line is it Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lil sis mohoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lil+sis+mohoe).



> An ancient fanfiction that has been given new life. Pretty good for laughs!  
> Lucy gets knocked up, but by whom?! It's Mira. It was always Mira.

Lucy walked up to the guild feeling slightly sick. She sat upon her favorite bar stool and orderd her favorite drink, while laying her head down on her favorite counter.  
"What's the matter? Partying got you up all late?" Mirajane asked.  
"I dont even want to talk about it" said Lucy.  
"What's the matter, are you pregnant something?" asked Mira with a smile on her face.  
"How did you know?" Lucy said wispering loudly and jerking her head up. Erza with her awesome hearing walked up to her and said  
"Congratulations who's the father?". Mira almost peed.  
"Lucy you know I was jokeing right?" Mira said with a soft chuckle (?). "Who is the father?" asked Levy? When did Levy get here?

"When did Levy get here?" asked Biska. "Wait did you guys hear the whole thing?" asked Lucy. "Yes now who is the father?" asked Levy. "10 gems its Natsu" said Cana. "Your on Gray is definitely going to win this one" said Wendy? Of all people Wendy bets Gray? Weird. "Who is the father?" asked all the girls in unison. "Who's the father of who" asked Natsu. Natsu doesn't even HAVE a father. "I DONT KNOW" yelled Lucy. "When did you do the dirty hmm Lucy?" asked Mira.

"Ok little ones out" said Freed as he escorted all the members 12 and under. "But dad I alre-" said Romeo begining to protest. ("Romeo,Romeo were is thy Romeo" I had to) "Romeo lets go play" said Wendy. "Ok see you later" he said before rudely running out

"Remember that party we had last month? The one that everyone got drunk and Natsu and Happy made out?" asked Erza. "ONE TIME PEOPLE. IT WAS ONE TIME" said Natsu."Well let's check her belly" said Mira. "You can't tell your pregnant until your like 3 months or something."Said Lucy.

"Not uh. You can tell in like the first month" said Levy. Clearly an expert on fetuses. 

"How do you know you've never had a kid." Said Lucy defensively. "Oh i'm sorry. While you guys were talking I looked into it before becoming knocked up at 17 with a mysterious father." said Levy crossing her arms. (Wiki says Lucy is 17. Tell me real age and I will fix it.)

Lucy looked like she would cry.  
"Levy we were drunk. And she may not even be pregnant. So dial it down before I do it for you." Said Erza looking at her with suggestive disgust.

"Lucy im sorry." Said Levy bawling. "I-I'm just scared that you d-did it with you know w-who." Said Levy leaning in for a hug. Clearly, if Lucy were pregnamt it would be with first and foremost Gajeel. Good logic Levy. 

"Its ok Levy I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed." Said Lucy excepting the hug.

"Guys stop with the drama. Lets just wait it out until the baby is born then we could figure this out. Ok?" Said Gray. Yeah Grey, let's just wait until the sucker piops out. Good logic Grey. 

3 months later. (Which means its month 4)

"Guess what" said Lucy. "Its a girl" said Lucy putting her hands on the baby. "Now as soon as you get out of me we can see who your father is" she said sitting at the bar.

"What will it be Lucy. We did just get a shipment of our strongest alcohol yet." Said Mira. "Ha ha Mira. Very funny. Now may I have a strawberry milkshake with some doritos" said Lucy.

"Instead of questioning the strange request, Mira delivered." Mira said this out loud. She had gotten used to the strange request of the pregnant, blonde, woman. She and Lucy had gone shopping for some gender neutral clothes last week and they had to stop at FIVE diffrent stores to get some raisins. FIVE. She had basically become the baby's father with all the time she spent with Lucy and her child. Mirajane never saw herself as a sugar daddy, but it really wasn't a bad way to spend life. 

She had also sufferd the downs with Lucy. She has spent countless night comforting Lucy about the baby. It could be anyone in fairy tail. And who knows if they would even step up for the part of father. She promised that if the father isn't going to be "the father" she will become the father. Mirajane deserved it more than any guy in the entire guild, more than the father of this fatherless baby deserves to be the father of any baby ever. less fathers, more Mirajane. 

She had also sufferd the downs with Lucy. She has spent countless night comforting Lucy about the baby. It could be anyone in fairy tail. And who knows if they would even step up for the part of Mirajane. She promised that if Mirajane isn't going to be "the Mirajane" she will become the Mirajane. Mirajane deserved it more than any guy in the entire guild, more than the Mirajane of this Mirajaneless baby deserves to be the Mirajaneless of any Mirajane ever. more Mirajane.  
5 months later.

Erza's P.O.V (point of veiw)

Lucy has been in the hospital for a while now. 18 hours and 48 minutes to be exact.

We're all worried for her. Dammit even Laxus is here.

A few weeks ago before she went into labor, we (as a collective?) found out that their was a 63% chance that she or the baby won't make it. Not sure how the science works on that one. She has been in their to long. What if so- I was interrupted from my thoughts as a loud beeping noise followed by a worried sounding nurse pageing a doctor to room 391.

The room Lucy is in.

8 hours later

Right now is the time that we get to see the little baby. Lucy herself hasn't seen her so we all get to see her at the same time.

Lucy is slowly unwrapping the baby's hair. Blonde. Uncovering her face and... Brown eyes. The baby lookes just like Lucy exept the lightning scar across her face.

"LAXUS?"

"No, that's an unnamed baby. You should give it it's own name."


	2. We are Naming the Baby Goku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, lucy goes home alone with her baby because she, like, has no friends apparently? why isn't mira even here.

Three hours earlier: Lucy squeezed precious life out of her sacred passage  
Now:

Laxus's P.O.V

Why is everyone looking at me? Why does it look like me? I turned off my music and took off my headphones. Mira was takeing jewel from pretty much everyone in the guild, most of whom had names that i did not know. Wow.  
I look at mira. "Mira, I'm dead broke. all my monies are gone."   
She stared back at me. "Then perish."   
Its kind of sad only Mira thought Lucy had a baby with me. I went over to "our" baby and looked at it. Its kind of cute. Blonde hair and brown eyes... big surprise, it looks like Lucy. Danm I also owe Mira some money ( I thought the baby would be with Sting).

Lucy's P.O.V

Why is he makeing things so awkward? Oh well. I handed her to Mira, who has been begging for her. Pure, unconditional, parental love glimmered in her eyes. Did anybody bet on Mirajane? I should have bet on Mirajane. Laxus took out his Juul, which, wait, laxus. Laxus? Baby? Con laxus? I probably look like an idiot. I watched in shame as Mira passed around the tiny, naked baby, each time takeing her and passing her to a diffrent person so she has 15 extra seconds with her. "My baby. Why has nobody dressed my baby." I took her and asked the question that I haven't been able to decide.

"What should her name be?" I asked, the guild immediately becoming silent. All the sudden 17 names were shouted at once.

"Hazel"

"Brittany"

"You haven't thought about this???"

"Penny"

"Taylor"

"GUYS SHUT UP." yelled Mira, "You're going to wake up the baby." She said, as if she almost did not already. "Lucy, now that we know that Laxus isn't going to participate in nameing a child that no offence, probably ruined some of my most personal and treasured shippings, you need to name her a name that is close to your heart." Mira said, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Her name...Her name is going to be Layla" I said, nameing my child after my late mother. She's not going to have the childhood that I had, rather the one that I wanted to have. She's going to have a good life... unless I can't support her. Then I guess she won't, yikes. I fear us both going into poverty. Liveing on the streets, begging for scraps, Layla not getting the education she deserved. Not that I ever went through any of that, but regardless. 

"And Lu-chan," Levy started, "Everyone in Fairy Tail will support you ever step of the way" she ended, tears forming in her eyes. 'Why are you crying?' I wanted to ask. 'What have you even done today?'

"Thank you" I said, as Mira too little Layla so I could hug my friend, no my best friend and cry into her shoulder while everyone cheered for Levys speech. Mira frowned sadly, as if she could read my thoughts. 

I started to take Layla back to start to head back home when all of the sudden a firm hand grasp my shoulder and I turned back to see... Natsu.

"Lucy, don't worry about your rent or going on jobs with us for the next few months. We got you covered." He said with a toothy grin. I smiled back warmly and put my arms around his neck in a warm hug. I stayed their a few moments until Mira said,

"Do you know what you are doing to me? You break up my favorite ship and now this?" She said jokeingly. She gave me back Layla and started collecting my things.   
"C'mon Luce, let's get you home." 

"Get home safe Lucy." Everyone started pouring out the door. Everyone stopped and said something nice, exept Freed just glarred at her.

"He'll get over it" said Evergreen as she (not so discreetly) kneed him in the leg, as a way of saying, "get over it and literally get a move on".

At Lucy's house

Mirajane dropped me off, and when I got at my house I immediately got worried. The lock was broken. I remember locking it because in the middle of the night, Natsu took me to the hospital (because he was sleeping in my bed?). But before we left I locked it. Even if I didn't, I really don't remember breaking it. And me haveing just given birth a few hours ago I was to weak to use my keys. Not that they would have worked on a broken lock.Thanks Karma? I carefully made my way inside the house, when I heard the sound of dishes clanging. The visions of poverty floated back into my head. I peaked in and amost had another baby when, like a flash of lightning, Laxus appered beside me, beath smelling like cereal.

"You have sucky cereal taste".  
You can't blame me for screaming.

How do you like it? Is it better than the first (and second time I edited it)? Also thanks to fOxYlOxY (thats how you wrote it right?) for giveing me writeing tips (their small but make a big diffrence) and so now I took out some parts and put some in and it should be good now! Remember to Read-Relax-and Review! Total word count:839


End file.
